In large scale server banks operated by various entities, it is often the case that service level agreements are in place that ensure a predefined level of performance. It can be the case that such servers may generate vast amounts of reporting data from which compliance with a service level agreement or other requirement may be ascertained. Unfortunately, when the amount of such data is very large, significant processing and data storage resources are needed to process such reporting data to ascertain compliance with service level agreements or other requirements.